nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
ICarly
For character, see Carly Shay. USA |no_seasons = 3 |no_episodes = 78 |runtime = 23 min. |network = The N, Nickelodeon UK, Nickelodeon |first_aired = 08 September 2007 |last_aired = 17 October 2011 (It will be finished for a while until May 2012) |nick_name = icarly |imdb_id = 0972534 |tv_com_id = 71399 }} iCarly is an American sitcom television series, which premiered on September 8, 2007 and quickly became an international phenomenon. iCarly airs on Nickelodeon and The N. It first arrived on YTV a month later on 8 October 2007. The show first aired on Nickelodeon UK during Easter 2008 and Nickelodeon Australia in May 2008. The series stars Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor. The series is created and executive produced by Dan Schneider. The series focuses on a girl named Carly (Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (McCurdy) and Freddie (Kress). It has won two Kid's Choice Awards, for best Nickelodeon comedy and best show on Nickelodeon altogether. Main Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) is a 13 year old girl (14 in Season 2) who is the star and host of her own popular web show and , iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. Sam acts as her co-star, while Freddie is the producer and technical director. Sam is nearly always torturing Freddie and Carly often has to break up fights between them, although sometimes, Carly is Sam's opponent in certain fights, and in those cases, Freddie becomes the mediator. She lives with her 26-year old brother Spencer in the Bushwell Plaza, a fictional apartment building in Seattle. Her father is in the Navy and stationed on a submarine (it is said in the first episode that he is currently in Europe), and it's unclear what happened to her mother. Carly is known as a local celebrity which sometimes helps her get out of sticky situations, but remains an average teenage girl who never lets fame get to her head. Carly is quite intelligent and hates to lie about anything or anyone, implied in the episode iPromise Not to Tell, where she was overcome by guilt when forced to keep Sam's troublemaking a secret. Carly has very high grades in school and was even offered a scholarship to Briarwood Academy, an elite private school. Sam Puckett Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's best friend and co-host of iCarly. While she's also friends with Freddie, their relationship is strained at best, since Sam enjoys torturing Freddie, although they shared their first kiss together implying that they will soon start to have feelings for each other. Sam tends to be the opposite of her best friend; while Carly is the level-headed one, Sam is argumentative, hot-tempered, sarcastic, stubborn, intimidating, and has poor impulse control. Sam is almost always at Carly's apartment to get away from her family; it's implied that she has a dysfunctional home life and an unreliable mother, who apparently never wakes up before 12:00, and is supported more by Sam than vice versa. It is said to be that a majority of Sam's family is either on parole or in jail. Sam is a bit of a bully, her main targets being Freddie, classmate Gibby, and anyone else who crosses her, and will also insult any girl who is attracted to Freddie. Sam is also a troublemaker and extremely lazy, and as a result she often gets in trouble with Principal Franklin and other authority figures. She has a twin sister named Melanie (also portrayed by Jennette McCurdy) who is her polar opposite. Freddie Benson Freddie (Nathan Kress) is the technical producer of iCarly and Carly's neighbor who lives across the hall, where he stays with his obsessively protective mother. He once had a huge crush on Carly, though Carly has made it clear that she is not interested; later on, it is hinted that he may have gotten over her. In turn, many other girls have had a crush on him from time to time. While he and Sam are actually best friends, he bears the brunt of her abuse and they have a somewhat unreliable relationship. Yet Freddie and Sam shared their first kiss together after Sam apologizes to him, implying that they will soon end up together in the show. Freddie has had two dates so far: Valerie, an iCarly fan with ulterior motives, in the episode iWill Date Freddie, and Shannon, a girl who had a huge crush on him (possibly even bigger than his crush on Carly), whom he went on a triple date along with Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Reuben, a kid who went to iCarly's group's school and had a crush on Sam, also spoke in a made-up language only Gibby understands. Freddie is also particularly close to Carly's brother Spencer, whom he tends to rely on as an older male figure. Spencer Shay Spencer (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. He is an artist by profession and is an impressive sculptor. He is goofy, weird, and sometimes immature (which sometimes embarrasses Carly), but he has also proven to others that he is a responsible guardian to Carly in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer. Spencer went to law school for three days, and his marginal law knowledge has occasionally proven useful to Carly and her friends, such as in the episode iPromote Techfoots, when Carly and the gang use Spencer as their lawyer to get out of a contract with Daka Shoes. As a running gag, whenever Spencer builds or fixes something, it tends to burst into flames spontaneously. Episodes Books Media CD/DVD Releases Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records has released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly: Music From and Inspiered by Hit Show. It includes the theme song, four original songs by the iCarly star Miranda Cosgrove, several tracks by guest artists, and cast dialogue. Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon will release iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 Box Set for DVD on September 23, 2008. iCarly: Season 1, Volume 1 Miranda Cosgrove returns in Season 1, Volume 2, the second DVD release of the hit Nickelodeon series. It is expected to be release March 17th to be another 2-disc set with 13 episodes, running approximately 300 minutes. Video will be full screen, and audio in English Stereo. iCarly: Season 1, Volume 2 After the release of the whole first season, Nickelodeon started with release season 2. Another 2-disc set with 13 episodes, running approx. 30 minutes. Website The iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other things on the site include a characters' blog, pictures from the set, songs, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show and other TEENick shows redirect to this page. Webbiest Wednesday On October 1, 2008, Nickelodeon began airing a weekday block called, "iCarly Webbiest Wednesday" at 5/4c. It mainly shows is an encore of the previous new episode, and features scenes of the forthcoming episode, as well as previews from the numerous video clips found in the official iCarly website. Music Video thumb|left|250px|Leave It All To Me music video Video Segments on the website The website based on the show has repeated video segments. Some of them start with "i" to match the show's title. Random Debates- This segment features two of the four main characters (always sitting on or in something strange like a bathtub or swings). The two characters debate about two things that have nothing to do with each other such as spoons and rollar coasters or milk and hammers. Hey! What Am I Sitting On?- In this segment a character is blindfolded and must sit on an object in the "Chair of Wonder" (a chair shaped like a giant hand) and they have twenty seconds to guess what they are sitting on. Sam always seems to guess it right before 20 seconds is up. iHave a Question- In this segment Sam, Freddie, and Spencer try to answer questions sent in by viewers, but never do. Sometimes the viewers shown with a strange appearance are actually actors, rather than non-actors. iCrush It- In this segment Spencer crushes items with a sledgehammer Wake up Spencer- In this segment Freddie and Sam wake up Spencer at a very early time in the morning and ask him random stuff or tell him random stuff, such as "Spencer, you left the milk in the fridge!" or "Spencer, what's 1+1?" Because Spencer is half asleep, he is very confused and also says random things. "Who's that Wierdo in my Neighborhood"- Shows weirdos by Freddie's hidden cameras near Carly's neighborhood "Hey Hey Hey Hey! What am I Licking?"- Like Hey! What Am I Sitting On the character in blind folded and is asked to lick an object. Exclusive Live Specials *'iCarly: Live From Hollywood' The iCarly cast was live from Pauley Pavilion in Hollywood, where the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards is held. The cast aired from 9/8c - 11/10c. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at the Kids' Choice Awards because Spencer was hired to make a Kids' Choice Awards Blimp out of wieners. Although Spencer was working hard on his sculpture, he happened to peek around the show, like the gift bags for the celebrities, going into Jack Black's Dressing Room, and stealing some cocktail wienies from the snack table. In the end, his sculpture was destroyed when the snack lady attacked him. Awards and nominations "Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards": *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Nominated) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Won) Worldwide iCarly has premiered worldwide as well in the following countries: See also * Drake & Josh * Zoey 101 References External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * SplashFace * Nickelodeon's Official Site * iCarly wikia de:iCarly Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:TEENick Category:Children's television series